


Forsaken

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris notices a change in JC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

FORSAKEN

 

There were a lot of things about JC that Chris tried not to notice. He tried not to notice JC’s wacky sense of fashion. He tried not to notice the love of pink and purple and flash and feathers. Good friends just tried not to notice those things. Chris tried not to notice that JC was competing with Calista Flockhart for the honor of being the skinniest person in America. He tried not to notice that JC hardly ate, and that what he did eat obviously did not stay on his body. For a little while, Chris thought that JC might be anorexic or bulimic. But then even their crew doctor said that JC had an amazingly fast metabolism, and everyone finally believed what JC had been telling them for months. Chris tried not to notice that JC liked being asleep MUCH more than being awake. JC was adorable when he was sleeping. He just looked so damn happy. Chris liked it when JC looked happy.

 

But then suddenly there were a lot of things that Chris couldn’t help but notice.

 

JC got sick in April. Very sick. Bent over in pain kinda sick, after a wild night out partying alone. Chris held JC’s head in his lap after finding him curled up in a ball on the floor of his hotel bathroom. “Isn’t there anything I can do?” Chris asked frantically, pushing JC’s sweaty hair from his forehead. “Should I call a doctor?”

“No…” JC said through chattering teeth. “Please, Chris, go away.”

“JC, I’m not leaving you!”

“Chris, go away NOW!” JC screamed, then bent back over in pain. Chris went away. He sat outside the door of JC’s suite, trying not to listen to the screams.

 

“Dude, you look like death warmed over,” Justin commented when they met for a late lunch.

“Thank you,” JC said softly, pushing his sunglasses up. He headed into the hotel dining room.

“I thought we were going out for lunch?” Lance asked Justin.

“Yeah. I promised my boy here that we’d go for that fancy Cajun cookin’ that he likes.” Justin adopted a Louisiana accent as he affectionately threw his arm around Lance’s shoulder.

“I’m not going out,” JC said. “I’m staying and eating here.”

“JC, c’mon,” Joey said.

“I’m NOT going out there. I’m eating in here.” JC’s red-rimmed blue eyes seemed to pierce right through Joey. “You all can go.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Chris said quickly.

“Me too. I don’t like Cajun food,” Joey decided. Chris knew that he didn’t want to be alone with Justin and Lance. They sent each other all kinds of secret romantic signals.

“Then we’ll stay too,” Justin said with a sigh. “I’ll make it up to you, Lance.”

“Whatever.” Lance stomped into the dining room.

“I’ll have steak. Rare. So rare that you just throw it on the grill long enough to make it LOOK like steak,” JC told the waiter.

“And with your steak?”

“Nothing. Just the steak. Make it two.”

Lance’s mouth fell open. “Hungry, Jayce?”

“Starving.” But JC didn’t eat any of the rolls on the table, or the crackers that Joey kept throwing at him. Chris tried not to notice. He also tried not to notice that when JC finally got his very rare steak, he didn’t eat it. He just sat with his spoon for almost twenty minutes, pressing the blood out and slurping it up. JC never picked up his knife and fork.

 

Chris tried not to notice that JC suddenly was wide awake every night. He was totally willing to go out with Joey and Justin when they asked him to, though he often deserted them to go off on his own. He would roll in around four or so, and then he’d sleep as late as they’d let him. He tried to push all interviews to later in the day, towards evening, and he skipped a few that were held over lunch. Lance was furious, and it took all Justin had to break up the fight.

Chris tried not to notice that JC wore long sleeves and pants and a hat every time they went out during the day. He tried not to notice that it was eighty degrees in one city, and JC was dressed like it was twenty degrees. He also tried not to notice that JC didn’t sweat.

Chris tried not to notice that JC was almost as pale as Lance now. When he brought it up to Joey, Joey said that he was never outside now, so that would explain it. When Chris pointed out that JC NEVER went outside anyway, Joey had no reply.

Chris tried not to notice that JC was becoming more and more beautiful with every passing day.

 

“I know what will wake JC up,” Justin said as they all sat at the foot of his bed at ten one morning. “Let’s go through his stuff.”

“Justin, that’s rude,” Lance said, but he smiled.

“I bet he’s on drugs,” Justin said as he unzipped JC’s small duffel. “Maybe he has drugs in here.” He began to flip through JC’s address book.

“Justin, don’t,” Chris said as JC began to stir. “He’s waking up, okay?” JC yawned and stretched, giving Chris a sleepy smile.

“I bet he…” Justin flipped a page and stopped talking. He flipped another page, and another. “Jayce?”

“Yeah?” JC rubbed his eyes.

“Why do you have phone numbers for slaughterhouses in here?” Justin asked.

“For what?” Joey asked.

“I like fresh meat. I’ve started to pick some up when we get into a town…the fresher the better. It’s much healthier for you.” JC stared at Lance, who was curled up next to Justin on the floor now. “Young…fresh…meat…much better.” He licked his lips. Chris tried not to notice.

 

Chris tried not to notice that whatever date JC picked up at the beginning of the night never came back to his room with him. They never saw one of the bodyguards leading the girl (or boy, whichever mood JC was in) down the hallway the next morning, politely consoling him/her as they left. JC’s dates usually weren’t seen after they went down a crowded hallway with him at a bar, or into the bathroom in a club. Chris tried not to notice.

Chris tried not to notice that the flashy clothing was gone. JC wore sedate blacks and browns and greys, blacks which made his long legs seem endless, browns that made his dark hair seemed to glow, greys that brought out the blue of his eyes. He tried not to notice the way that JC watched Justin and Lance, watching them interact with each other as well as other people. JC watched them with a haunted look, then turned away as soon as he felt Chris’ eyes on him. Chris tried not to notice the red drops on JC’s clothing the day after he would watch Justin and Lance particularly closely.

 

Chris felt warm breath on his skin as he lay in his bed one night. He jumped and tried to sit up. “Relax,” he heard JC whisper, though the whisper was more of a hiss. “It’s just me.”

“Jesus, JC,” Chris gasped. “You scared the hell outta me. How’d you get in here?”

“The window,” JC said. “It was open.”

“Oh,” Chris said, nodding. He froze. “Um, I’m on the tenth floor.”

“Right.” JC stretched out next to him. Chris quickly turned on the light. JC wore only a pair of tight black jeans, and he was wiping a red substance from the corner of his lips.

“Holy fuck.” Chris scrambled out of the bed and flattened himself against the wall. “Holy fuck.”

JC’s blue eyes slowly swung to look at Chris. He slowly got out of bed and approached Chris. “Chris…you’re afraid of me? I’d never hurt you.”

“Maybe because I’m old and falling apart. But I’ve seen you looking at Justin and Lance. You want them!”

“Only because they’re young and active and oh so energetic,” JC hissed. He smiled at Chris. “You know I’d never hurt you…because you love me.”

“I do,” Chris said before he realized. “When…how…”

“You know when, Chris. And I’m sure you know how.” JC tilted his head. “I figured out months ago that you thought something was going on.” JC licked over his incisors. “I was afraid you’d say something.”

Chris vigorously shook his head. “No. I’d never say anything.”

JC stood with one hand against the wall, palm flat and touching Chris’ hair. “I want Justin and Lance. Their youth…I can taste it. But even if I really could bring myself to do it…Lance always has that damn cross on…and Justin…his tattoo is just as bad, though it’s under the skin.” He smirked. “It’s amazing how many of the “facts” are just trash…though the cross thing is true.”

“And Joey?”

“C’mon…could you really bite Joey if given the chance?” JC teased gently, and Chris almost smiled himself. “But I’m lonely…and I miss sharing my life with someone. I was wondering if you wanted to share it with me?”

“But the guys…”

“We can cover it up…we’ll still be part of NSYNC, Chris. But we’ll be part of something much better.” JC pressed his body against Chris. “I want to make love to you, Chris…and then right when you cum, I want to make you mine. Do you want that? We’d be together forever.”

Chris tried not to notice how sexy JC was. He tried not to notice how easily the words flowed over his brain and down to his groin. “Oh, yes…” Chris sighed.

 

Chris noticed the pounding of his heart. He noticed the slight pain when JC thrust inside of him, and the greater pain when JC’s teeth sank into his neck. But then he could only notice the tenderness in JC’s eyes as he cradled Chris, waiting for Chris’ human life to end and his eternal life to begin.

THE END


End file.
